A steering column assembly of a vehicle adjustable in a rake (tilt) direction typically includes a power-rake assembly or mechanism. A series of several components or parts of the power-rake mechanism must be radially and laterally de-lashed to one another to ensure a quality, lash-free feel and performance of the steering column assembly during such adjustment. More specifically, joints between and among the components must be held sufficiently rigidly together to be lash-free, but not too rigid as to inhibit the adjustment. Thus, the joints must be able to be tuned.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide lash-free joints between and among a series of several components of the power-rake mechanism and ensure the de-lashing thereof.